The need to lift a vehicle from the ground for service work is well established. For instance, it is often necessary to lift a vehicle for tire rotation or replacement, steering alignment, oil changes, brake inspections, exhaust work, and other automotive maintenance. Traditionally, lifting a vehicle has been accomplished through the use of equipment that is built-in to a service facility, such as either lift units with hydraulic actuator(s) installed below the surface of the floor or two and four post type lift systems installed on the floor surface.
In an effort to increase the versatility and mobility of lift devices and reduce the need to invest in permanently mounted lifting equipment, devices commonly known as a mobile column lifts (MCL's) have been developed. An apparatus for lifting a vehicle using multiple MCL's is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,079 to Berends et al. Another apparatus for lifting a vehicle using multiple MCL's is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,461, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Prior MCL systems, such as those indicated above, generally permit operators to control the operation of the lifts only via the lifts' integral control components, which are incorporated directly within or on the lifts. As such, operators must be, at all times, positioned adjacent to the lifts when operating the lifts. Such a restriction on the operator's positioning may prohibit the operators from performing certain other necessary functions. For instance, an operator may be required to visually inspect a vehicle (or the surrounding environment), as the vehicle is being lifted by the MCL system. However, the operator cannot accomplish such inspection if the operator is required to remain positioned near the lifts during lifting operations. In addition, the operator may be required to perform other tasks while simultaneously operating the lift. Nevertheless, the operator may not be able to accomplish such tasks if the operator is required to remain positioned near the lift. Furthermore, in instances where the lifts' integral control components are non-functioning (i.e., due to component failure, damage, or the like), the operators may be completely unable to operate the lifts.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a remote control for remotely operating lifts of a vehicle lift system in a safe manner. In particular, there is a need for a remote control that is separate from the integral control components of the lifts of a lift system.